Mr Creed, My Valentine!
by DreamerByHeart
Summary: Victor Sabertooth Creed makes someone's Valentine's Day special. Find out the rest yourself. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: One**

 **Disclaimer: Of course he's only yours Marvel, but can I borrow him for Valentines, pleaseee?**

 **A.N.: Ok let me admit something first, It was just a plot bunny and I wanted it to be a goddarned one shot but somehow it turned into a long arse series itself but don't worry guys, I'm going to finish it before Valentine's Day because that's what it's about ;-}**

 **Ok now about the story, it's my first try at 'No-Action-Only-Romance' stuff but yes, there's going to be a plot, there's going to be fluff and there's going to be smut (alotta smut ;-)**

 **So guys, fasten your seat belts and get ready for one week long journey with a beautiful red rose in your hands becauseee it's Valentine's week peeps ;-}**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

Chapter: One

Creed hated this day.

Too damn much and from the bottom of his heart.

It wasn't like the rest of year was full of greeny green spring or fucking rainbows in his eyes, or not because some cold hearted bitch'd broken his heart on it. Well the latter one was 101% impossible in his case because none of them actually _survived_ him after he was done with'em in the first meet so breaking his heart in the future could never be on his list. But that's not the point today. The point is...

 _ **Victor Sabertooth Creed fucking hated Valentine's Day.**_

And the reason is... He wouldn't get many kills on the damn date. Looks like every assholic kingpin or mob boss is busy in fucking their whores instead of their enemies on the fourteenth of fucking February. His claws'd been itching to tear someone up since morning and there wasn't one fucking call on his phone. And whenever he couldn't get his claws on anyone or anything, he turned to two other ways to suppress his bloodlust.

 _Frails and Alcohol._

But his fucking luck, there was no good 'alone' bitch on the roads today. All of them wrapped in crappy red or pink, walking down the streets with their pimple faced, moronic boyfriends, holding tons of chocolates and flowers in their hands. Gawd, what the hell happens to the world on this damn particular day?

So now, alcohol was his last life saver for the rest of the day. He was sitting on the counter of one of his regulars in Miami, the warmest city of USA in the freaking month. The owner, Sam was a generous human who allowed mutants in until they made a mess out of his bar in a damn fight against other 'normal' customers.

Everything was usual. His 'whiskey on the rocks' was in his hand and his eyes were fixed at the screen of his IPhone 7. fingers scrolling up and down, checking the payment of his last hit. Drunk humans and some very, very drunk mutant smells hitting his nose from all four corners of the bar but like always, he did not give a shit.

But suddenly, a totally new scent tingled his nostrils. Sweet, fresh, wet orchids but wrapped in a totally different and sharp stench. That's how it felt as he inhaled it in deep down to the lungs. _What was wrong with it?_ The interesting smell made him forget his money for a minute and was ready to pull all of his attention now.

His ears twitched to the sound of entering feet. A small, meek figure walked in and slowly advanced right in his direction, keeping her head down. he had to lift his eyes up and gave the new entrance a look. Human, brunette, 5'3", slim, medium boobs, barely Eighteen but still sexy. Her scent was becoming clearer and clearer with each step. Besides her high nervousness, her body reeked of something else too.

 _Sick._

 _Very sick._

She stopped just two feet away from him and turned to Sam without even looking at him. She showed him the card.

"One Scotch on the rocks." Creed cooked a brow at the little kitten's big demand.

"It's fake." Sam simply stated and threw the card back at her. His experienced eyes could easily read her age. He handled plenty of them everyday.

She caught it in the air. "No it's not. I am REALLY 23." she tried to sound confident with that honey dipped voice.

"Sorry babe, but ya sure as hell don't look like a 23 to me."

"And why is that? Because I'm short and less curvy?" Creed smirked at her witty reply and downed his glass.

"Listen, you-"

"Hey Sammy," Creed interrupted their argument. The girl saw the intimidating frame from the corner of her eye. "I can smell her, let her have it." And Wallah, there it goes! Creed's 'first and last' good deed of the century to this sassy, little kitten.

The girl flinched at the choice of words of this dangerous looking stranger. _He can smell her?_

"Here's your scotch." Sam sighed and handed it to her.

"Thanks." she hastily took the glass and passed an attituded smile to both of men before choosing a small, empty table in the furtherest corner to avoid all the drunk and hungry eyes. Creed watched that cute little ass walk away and instantly decided the girl was too interesting to let go without fucking her brains out.

Sabertooth had found his prey for tonight.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **I know it's a short shot but I need to know how I'm going with this one so please let me know...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: Two**

 **So here's your second chap and i don't wanna spoil the fun tonight so why don't you read it yourself? ;-}**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

Chapter: Two

She was just about to take her first sip when-

"Move your ass girlie, this is big men's table." he broke her quietness out of nowhere and plopped onto the chair across the table.

She looked up for a second, the same guy who'd 'smelled' her on the counter a few minutes ago.

Her scared, blue pupils nervously raked over his upper body above the table. All she collected in once was a thick brown military cut, deep amber eyes, out of fashion, coarse lambchops and a colossal frame covered in a black, leather jacket.

She knew she should've been piss scared at the moment but still-

"W-What if I don't?" she immediately regretted her decision and bit her tongue inside her mouth.

This one caused Victor to chuckle. "What If I don't huh..?" a loud thump of one of his clawed hands echoed in the bar. Everyone looked at their table over their shoulders but didn't dare to say anything to Victor Sabertooth Creed.

The three damn inches long claws scratched four long trails on the old wood, causing a sharp tang of horror to take over eyes of the little kitten.

"Still wanna know what I do to little girls who make big men like me angry?" a simple flash of those pointed fangs in a goddamn scary grin was enough to make the girl believe this man was a mutant trouble.

Her brain was screaming at her to leave the table right away and run out of the damn place as fast as she could but still-

"I-I'm not afraid of dying." she didn't dare to say it looking him in the eye but hid the tremble of her voice very well.

Creed smirked again. It'd been a long time since he met a sexy spitfire. Mostly they were all mutant chicks but human girls? They're even afraid of his shadow.

Victor leaned back. "Heard many assholes claim that. But they all shit themselves before my claws gutted'em." he traced his thumb over his shining dark talons.

"I'm sure about myself." Creed narrowed his eyes at her confidence. _What the hell does she have all his other victims didn't?_ He needed to know and maybe...he could smell it.

"Maybe I know the reason." Creed downed another glass in next smirk and suddenly took his face veryyy close to her, broadening her eyes again and whispered. "I can smell it on you, frail." His knowing smirk made her shiver down to her very core.

She unsuccessfully tried to suppress the quiver. "Oh really? So what are you gonna do now? Kill me before the time and steal my first ever whiskey?" she was sure he'd 'smelled' her real age.

"Nah, I have better plans for the most boring day of the year." he snorted. "And one of'em is hearin' your sad story."

Against all the odds, a small smile tugged at her plump, pink lips this time. "And what if I don't?" she slowly whispered, running her eyes on the table.

The same offending question again. The saucy little kitten doesn't know who she's playing with.

"Because you got no other option." he answered with a simple shrug. "I'll just kill ya if ya don't." he suddenly surged across the table and halted right in front of her flinched face again. "And this death'll be a whole damn lot more painful than the one that pathetic disease of yours is gonna give ya soon."

A fresh blow of shocked horror struck hit his snout.

She momentarily looked into his predatory eyes and took a shaky breath in. "Okay." he gave a smug nod and came back to his place.

"Gastric cancer, last stage." she finally revealed it with a sigh. "Found out just last week. Don't wanna spend the last few days on my life on some cheap, rotten bed of a hospital so that's why I'm out here, doing all the things I couldn't in this small, ordinary life of mine before." she tapped the side of her glass with a faded smile, clearly indicating it was the first ever hard drink of her life.

"And yer enjoyin' it alone?" Creed scrunched up his brows.

She nodded. "Because all my friends are busy in celebratin' the great Valentine's Day with their real or online BFs or GFs today." she grunted.

'I was talkin' 'bout your boyfriend, prom queen." Creed rolled his eyes with the line.

"U-Umm...I don't have any boyfriend." she whispered this one at the lowest pitch, running her eyes everywhere but over his grinning face but he still caught the deep blush of her cheeks. He'd already smelled it, he just needed to confirm it.

It brought thousands of dirty plans to Creed's brain at the moment but 'ripping' that little cherry and fucking her until she's dead wasn't on the list tonight. He's always called himself a disgusting, bloodthirsty, savage beast but even his animal would never hunt a prey Who's already dying. So no claws around the throat of this one.

But it sure as hell doesn't mean he cannot have some fun outta her tonight.

"So it you're out to have some fun, let's have it together." His meaningful gloat and wide grin flashing those white, pointed canines caused her eyes to narrow for a minute until she realized what he meant.

"Look mister," the mew turned into the roar in a damn second. "I don't know what kinda girl yer thinkin' i am but get this very straight, I don't sleep with strangers!"

He sneered. "Oh c'mon baby doll, nobody's gonna be your 'One Day Boyfriend' to make your last valentine special alright."

"Look you," she pointed an infuriating finger at him. "You've already wasted enough of my time, I don't think I need to sit here any longer and listen to your flirty crap so good bye!" she shot up to leave but Creed suddenly caught her hand. He wasn't letting this pretty little prey go so easy.

"Just let go of my hand, you jerk!" she tried hard to wrench out of his grasp and he just laughed at her futile try. Everybody was looking at both of them only but nobody took a daring step ahead to save the girl in danger. Soon the laugh died down and Creed mused over something.

"What If become your one day boyfriend?" he asked it out of blank, the last fucking thing someone could expect from a 6'6" tall, homicidal Sabertooth.

His blunt proposition caused her to stop struggling against the grasp for a second and look back to his face with a flabbergasted look on hers. "A-Are you serious?" it has to be a prank.

"Do I look like I'm kiddin'?" his blank face had no traces of sneer.

She bit her lower lip and slowly sat back down, her hand still in his clasp. "Y-You really want to.. I-I mean, you and I..." she searched his eyes with quick, hesitant glances.

"Only if you're interested." He tried to look cool about the deal.

She gave it some thought. She was no match against this hunk. He could do whatever he wanted to do with her with that strength. Rape, murder, it seems no big deal for him but he still wants to take it easy on her. What's the harm then? She can spend the day just the way she wants and he gets _what_ he wants but only at the end of the day of course. It's not like she's saving her virginity for some prince charming right?

She finally decided. "Well, it's the last Valentine's Day of my life anyway and I don't have anythin' else to do on it so...let's try it."

 _ **Sabertooth grins ear to ear.**_

He let go of her hand. "Cool. So let's start with 'name exchange'."

"Wait a minute, why the name exchange?"

"'Cause I want ya to scream my name when I fuck ya hard tonight." a wide leering grin occupied his lips.

"What the heck?!" she tried to cover up the deepest blush of her life with a great amount of mock anger. "It's not just going to be about se-" she bit her tongue again. "I-I mean that's going to be the last part of the deal or it's off, I want my kinda fun first."

"Do you take every fuckin' joke so seriously?" Victor rolled his frustrated eyes. "Look frail, if ya really want us to be lookin' like a goddamn lovin' couple out there, at least we should have each other's names, don'tcha think that?"

She reflected on his words a minute. "Okay. I'm Mia."

He had to chuckle at the coincidence. _Mia from Miami._

"Creed, Victor Creed." they nodded at each other.

"So...Mia, how do you wanna spend the day?"

"Doin' all the things a loving couple does on it." she shrugged. "yer a lot older than me, I'm sure you know about all that stuff better than me."

Creed mentally snorted at her words. His experiences with frails? _Let's just not go there._

"So, what are we doin' here now? c'mon let's go." she tried to get up but he caught her wrist again.

"What's the hurry, darlin'?" he smirked evilly. "finish your glass first, I want ya a little bit..frisky all day." His eyes had a mysterious glint. Victor Sabertooth Creed has alotta plans for this new kitten and he's gonna enjoy every damn second out of her.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Creed as your one day boyfriend, just imagine...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: Three**

 **A tiny winy warning: All the Fifty Shades fans out there, the chap is a basher about the upcoming sequel and it's all Creed's mind down there so sue him, not me. You can get his address from Logan on 3rd of March.**

 **Now, let the game begin...**

 **Round- 1**

Chapter: Three

"Can't believe I'm actually doin' this." Mia groaned loudly, struggling with the damn clasp behind her back. Instead of enjoying a romantic, long drive or watching a romantic flick with this Creed guy, here she was, wrestling to get into a pair of super sexy, animal printed push up bra and matching thong panties (chosen by Creed of course) in a goddamn changing room of Victoria's Secrets.

"You done?" Creed's smirking voice asked from outside. Looks like the jerk never left the door.

"Yeah." Mia growled.

"Okay." he simply said and burst into the room. Mia all but screamed in horror but the damn scream stuck in her throat somewhere, all that came out was a loud gasp.

"W-What the heck are you-"

Creed promptly covered her mouth with his hand and eyed her up and down hungrily. Her medium sized breasts were looking bigger in the cheetah printed push up and gawd, that small triangular piece of clothing hiding his conquest...

she looked just...so fuckable.

"Better." Creed stifled down his testosterone level barely that was screaming at him to just rip that two piece rag off her body and ravish her in every possible way, right then and there.

She blushed hard and unsuccessfully tried to cover herself with her hands. "Please get out before anyone sees you." she almost pleaded.

"Two minutes or I'm comin' back in and draggin' ya out." he gave her last once over and smirked before storming out. After all, they don't have all day.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Mia hastily came out of Victoria's in a fabulous, mid-thigh, magenta dress that clung to every soft curve of her body so beautifully. The deep cleavage was enough to make any man drool over her but of course, who'll Victor Creed's one day gf?

Creed came out briefly after paying the price and wrapped a possessive arm around his little 'investment'. She nervously pulled the ends of the dress down.

"Never tried any of'em before, ain'tcha?" he smirked.

"No, actually. couldn't afford'em with that crappy salary of a waitress." her reply caused Creed to flinch back a bit.

"Well...that means yer livin' your dream today." he smirked again. "C'mon, let's go." Creed tightened his arm around her and pulled them both to his gorgeous, black car but before they could get in, Victor's eyes followed Mia's which were stuck at a smooching teenaged couple on the other side of the road. He simpered darkly and shook his head.

"C'mon frail, we don't have all day." His blunt command pulled her back to reality. She lowered her eyes and blushed a little before slowly sliding into the front seat. Creed put the key into ignition and engine roared back to life to begin their romantic, long drive. They both didn't have anything to say so they decided to ride in silence. Mia's eyes were fixed out the window, watching passing cars or people and Creed's eyes were ahead on the road but the silence was annoying to Creed.

"You every tried that before?" he finally broke the quietness with the same question again.

"What?" she turned her head.

"The kiss, you ever tried that before?" her eyebrows arched up for a second.

"Uh-yeah, last year at high school. It was my prom date, Larry." she turned her focus back to passing cars.

"Sounds like a damn chump from the name." he snorted. "So, how was it?" This one came out as a suppressed growl. Actually Creed didn't like the mental image of some teenaged jackass's lips on his investment's at all.

"It was good and-" she couldn't even complete her sentence when Victor suddenly pushed the brakes down and caught her lips in a fiery, hot kiss. His rough cat-like tongue burst into her mouth and caressed hers in the most sensual way. She wasn't ready for the sudden attack and couldn't do anything but moan against the amazing excitation. Her sweet, 'orchidy' scent was filled with a teasing arousal this time. He smirked against her luscious lips and suddenly pulled off, leaving the little kitten stunned about what the heck just happened.

"He was better?" he knew the answer already.

"Heck No!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Creed cursed under his breath as he looked back to the wide screen. The frail seemed to enjoy herself but the movie was a complete waste of time in his eyes. The frail was horrible at acting and the sex scenes were another pathetic attempt at soft-core porns. But gawd, why was he even here? He should've been in some motel right now, mounting the frail over and over again but nope! here he was, torturing himself with this Fifty Shades Darker crap.

"You hate the movie, don't you?" she asked, bowling another popcorn into her mouth.

"I hate all of'em." he replied dryly.

"What else could I expect from a guy like him." she muttered to herself, earning herself a solid glare from Creed. "But yeah, I'm okay with your hate for the Rom-Stuff of 21st of century because the romantic movies these days, they don't have that touch anymore. even with tons of sex, they ain't close to old ones."

"So the little kitten is inta good, ol' lovey-dovey stuff huh?" he sounded amused. "Which one is your favorite ?"

"Pretty Woman." she replied straight. "My all time favorite one." she gave a wide smile and Creed instantly admitted she had a stupid but beautiful one.

"And your favorite scene in it?" he didn't care about the answer, he just wanted to see that smile again.

"U-Umm..please don't laugh but it's the piano one." she smiled with a light blush again.

"The piano one?"

"Uh-yeah, the piano sex scene, where Richard makes love to Julia on a piano. It was so...awesome." another sweet smile drew on her lips as she thought about the scene, causing Victor to smile back. "But of course, you haven't seen it so..." she shrugged and focused back on her movie.

 _Sex on the piano huh?_ Now that was something _he_ 's never tried before.

A heavy blow of high pheromones and stifled moans pulled the attention of Creed's senses. He rotated his neck around. Every couple was busy in making out or 'helping each other out' and here they were, watching the crappiest flick of the year in a corner seat. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"Just look around, yer the only one who's actually watchin' that shit." he growled.

She twirled her neck around and scrunched up her nose. "Ugh why don't they just get a room or something?" she turned back to Creed and was almost about to get a heart attack as she found his smirking face only one inch away from hers. She gasped.

"Wanna have same fun right here, like them?" the same evil, canined grin.

"W-What do you-" she couldn't even finish the damn line when Creed's mouth occupied the sensitive area of the joint of her neck and shoulder and started laying wet, stingy kisses and licks. The orchids were in the air again. She bit her half bottom lip to suppress the moans and made a futile try to push him away but her protests shattered down as he caught her earlobe in his mouth. Her eyes rolled closed as she felt a sudden, sensational spark ignite inside her, quite similar to the one she'd felt during that kiss but this time it was much stronger and almost took her breath away as his hand trailed down and got into her already moist panties. A silent whimper escaped her mouth as his middle finger traced over her hot, wet slit.

Creed had a very smug grin. "Enjoyin' yourself, kitten?"

The sweaty moans and gasps became more clear as his fingers massaged her velvety, slick folds. Her mind'd gone completely blank and a strong coil or something like that was tightening inside her stomach with each passing second. Her heart jumped out of her chest as his curled finger pushed itself into her tight entrance. Her skin was on fire. Every small friction against her inner walls was pushing her over the edge. She was speechless, she was breathless. She felt like she was going to die and her life'd be pulled out of that tight little hole down there by his hand.

On the other hand, Creed's smug smirk became even wider when he expertly pushed his middle claw inside, without hurting the internal skin and felt her barrier. Neither that Larry guy nor the frail herself, had touched his investment down here like him. He was gonna get a _willing and virgin_ frail tonight, what else could Sabertooth ask for this Valentine's Day?

When she couldn't take the pressure anymore, she caught his hand, but still very much confused over if she wanted to push it away or pull it closer.

He growled. "Don't fight yourself darlin', just let it go." he took her mouth with his with the line and drank down her further protests. All she could do now was buck against his hand as his finger pumped in and out of her. She had no control over herself anymore. Their tongues wrestling, her hand tightened in his hair, his other hand pinching her nipples and her inner muscles clenching around his finger, everything was too much. She was going to shatter and she did. With a loud, vibrating moan, the dam finally broke, her first orgasm flew out and her shuddering body went limp against his chest.

He brought his finger coated with her juices to his mouth. "The sourest sweet. You taste too good, darlin'." she just whimpered in response and hid her exhausted face into his chest.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Hope it was an okay one and once again, sorry Fifty Shades fans :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: Four**

 **Round-2**

 **orangeporqupine- He cracks everyone up, mostly with his fist:p**

 **Guest- Glad you liked it :)**

Chapter: Four

"Oh c'mon Victor, just one hint, please?"

"Told you already frail, it's a surprise."

Mia just smiled with an eye roll. This Creed guy was so full of surprises himself. She'd had the best day of her life today and it was all because of him. She'd seen, tasted and enjoyed things and places today she'd only heard or read about. Of course his leerful grins and 'obscene touches' were present there all the time but it couldn't stop her from living her last day of love to the fullest.

"Oh. My. Gawd!" her eyebrows shot up skyward and jaw hit the floor.

"So, how is it?" Victor asked with his most smug grin.

"It's just..." she let out a loud gasp, gaping at the shining glass revolving door of the grandest, five star, Italian restaurant of Miami.

"Wipe that drool off before goin' in." Creed smirked.

"Sorry." she blushed at his scoff and slowly opened the door. She stepped out wrapped in the gorgeous wide red chiffon strapless evening gown, again, chosen by Creed for the evening. Obviously, he'd already got everything planned out for the night.

Her eyes broadened again as she felt Creed's large hand wrapped her waist and gawd, what was he looking in that all black slim fit suit...a dangerous man like him shouldn't be looking this good. Okay scratch that, this sexy.

"C'mon, let's go." he simpered down at her heavy blush and headed them both towards the door but before that-

"Hey wait, stop."

"What's wrong?" Creed asked with a cocked brow.

"U-Umm nothing, I just...wanted to give you this." she hesitantly pulled a small, maroon velvet box out of her purse and placed on his palm. "I-It's your valentine's day gift."

 _My what?!_

Creed arched an eyebrow with an 'Are-You-Shitting-Me?' expression.

A small smirk rose from the corners of his mouth as he opened the box. it was a beautiful, golden brooch with a diamond studded V engraved on it.

"When I saw you buy that suit for the evening, I decided to gift it to you and it's 100% from my salary." she laughed nervously.

Creed smirked again and looked back to his 'gift'. He'd seen a lot of 'firsts' today. First this little kitten's sassy attitude, then their deal and now this. A sweet fucking gift for Victor Sabertooth Creed? _She's really fuckin' nuts._

"Why don'tcha pin me up yourself?"

"U-Umm okay." she picked up the brooch and nervously traced her fingers at his left pocket. Thanks to her high heels, she was almost coming up to his shoulders. Creed buried his nose in her hair and breathed her sweet scent in.

"It's done." she pulled back with a smile. "You like it?"

"Yeah, it looks good."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Mmmm..the best drunken noodles I've ever tasted." she took another heavenly mouthful in.

Creed put another slice of his rarely done chicken canzanese into his mouth. "That's why they're called the best." he smirked and once again gloated at her luscious, pink lips.

"Absolutely." she grinned with another gulp of her wine and blissfully watched out of the big window that gave a wonderful view of Sunny Isles Beach.

"You know," she looked back to him. "Me and my friends often come here for beach walks and swims, do you too?"

"Nah, my animal hates waters." he answered dryly.

"Oh big bad Sabertooth is afraid of swimming?" she mocked him.

"Watch it kid!" he gave a warning growl.

"Hey, I'm your valentine tonight so you better call me anything but a kid." she growled back.

"Didn't know the human world had wildcats too." he muttered with a eyeroll.

"Well now you do." she smiled mischievously.

But the wide smile couldn't stay on those beautiful lips for long as she choked on the next morsel. All other couples present in the restaurant that time turned their heads to their table but nobody dared to come near that mutant freak with claws and his teenaged 'human looking' whore.

Creed shot up from his seat and rapidly reached behind her. He supported her chest with one hand and gave some sharp blows between her shoulder blades with the heel of your hand. When the blockage cleared, he tapped her on the back and rubbed it up and down repeatedly before handing her a glass of water.

"C'mon, have some water, darlin'." she took the glass from him. "You okay now?" he almost sounded..worried for her.

"Yeah. I'm fine now, thank you." she smiled briefly with watery eyes. "Happens usually these days."

Creed nodded and came back to his chair. He didn't know what'd gotten into him a few minutes ago. He hadn't shown that kind of concern for anyone for a very long time. Then... _what's special about this human frail?_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Oh gawd Victor, you should've seen yourself on the dance floor, even a scarecrow could move better than you." The wide laughter continued as she and Mr. Victor Growling Creed entered her small apartment.

"What else did you expect me to do there? Break dance with this 6'6", 250 pound frame and smash their tiles?" he let out another growl. She strolled further and took off the damn heels while he sank in the couch and loosened his tie.

"So this is your shit hole?" he ran his eyes around. "Not bad."

The only eye catcher in the small square was a shining, black, grand piano that was hogging most of the space of the room.

"That why you love the damn piano sex scene of that movie?" Victor snickered.

"What?" Mia turned and followed his eyes. "Oh no. It's my father's, His...last gift for me." Creed could smell it already, no traces of a big ass happy family in the house. she smiled sadly at him and quickly spun around to avoid his million dollar question about the last step of their 'deal'. He'd given her everything she wanted today and it was her turn to give him everything he had 'demanded' for. he wasn't going anywhere without taking it and deep down inside, after that kiss and after that maddening 'feel' of his hands down there, she didn't want him to either.

She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. She turned to him. "Uhm, y-you want somethin'?"

"Like ya don't know." he had that leering grin again.

"I was askin' about coffee or some cold drink, mister." she rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I'll have my drink later." he knew what his words were doing to her but of course, she wouldn't show it. _Straight ass bitch!_

She shrugged to look normal and pulled out a chilled box of her all time favorite confectionery.

"Cordial Cherries, huh?" Creed wrinkled up his nose.

"Yup. My valentine special heartfelt box. It was gonna be my partner for my last lovers' day before our deal." she grinned and put the box on the table to let it come to room temperature. She always likes her chocolate around the cherries soft and ready to dissolve in her mouth.

"So..." he crossed his legs over the table and stretched out his hands along the edge of the sofa. "Do ya know how to play that thing?"

"Of course I do." she sounded mildly offended. "My dad taught me to play it when I was only eight."

"Then show me what ya got." It was more of an order than a request but then again, what else could she expect from the big bad Sabertooth guy?

"Okay. Since it's the night of love, so lemme play one of my favorite romantic songs from another favorite movie of mine." she smiled widely and advanced towards the piano. She lifted the lid and held it up against the prop. Now, _show time_. She sat on the bench and placed her feet on the pedals. a deep breath in...and out. Now, her fingers pressed some black and white keys and a melodious tune of "My Heart Will Go On' flew out of the large instrument and the bigger surprise was, Mia was singing the song along.

 _Every night in my dreams_

 _I see you, I feel you_

 _That is how I know you go on_

 _Far across the distance_

 _And spaces between us_

 _You have come to show you go on_

 _Near, far, wherever you are_

 _I believe that the heart does go on_

 _Once more you open the door_

 _And you're here in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on..._

Creed just stood there and blinked in disbelief. The frail had a sweet voice but she could sing so good? He never gave a shit about the music or anything related to it but seeing this beautiful girl play that thing and sing like that, for the very first time, he loved a song. He closed his eyes and threw his head back and enjoyed her soulful voice until he realized why he was here. _The Deal._

He was here to take his 'payment' from the girl. but in return he wanted to give her the best night of her life. The night she won't forget till her last breath and for that, the animal needs to take a step back and let the man take a step forward. And that was what he did. He walked to Mia and stood behind her. Her eyes were still closed and lips were still singing along the tune. He leaned in and took his lips close to her ear.

"Ready, frail?" His lustful whisper sent shivers down to her core. Her fingers froze on the keys. _The time has come._ She let out a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Yes." she replied softly and prepared herself for what was coming up next. But instead of attacking her neck or mouth with his as she anticipated, Victor untied his tie and wrapped it around her eyes.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **I know, I know, this one had no smut but the next chap is the last one and has all the smutty-wutty goodness you want. Just a little wait...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: Five**

 **Round-3 aka Grand Finale**

 **OK so this is the end of MR CREED, MY VALENTINE! and as I promised, your smutty-wutty goodness is waiting for y'all down there...**

 **orangeporqupine- This one is for you ;-}**

Chapter: Five

"What's all this, Victor?" she asked with a mild shock. "We both know why you're here, why don't you just...take it and leave?"

"Nahhh, where's the fun in that?" he grinned as he easily moved the bench to make her face him. After putting the lid back on the piano, he picked her up in his arms and sat her on the edge of piano. She bit her lower lip with curiosity and unconsciously sent another twitch to Victor's cock. Next he walked to the table and came back with her box filled with cordial cherries.

"Open your mouth." It sounded like a growling command and Mia timidly did as he said but instead of a hot, bruising kiss as she expected, she felt the heavenly taste of sweet, melted chocolate on her tongue.

"Cordial cherry...?" she smiled confusedly.

"Yeah. I've decided to be a little playful tonight so just sit back and enjoy..." she heard another grin and felt another cherry against her mouth. She took it in. One, two, three, four... He kept putting'em in her mouth until her lips were coated with dark, melted chocolate and the sweet, liquid filling was trickling down her chin.

"Gawddd, I must be lookin' like a one year old." she laughed.

"Yeah and I like it." these were his last words she caught before he surged forward and seized her lips with his in a hot, passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and began playing with hers. A series of sexy moans came out of her lips as her hands automatically wrapped around his neck and stroked the back of his neck. He bit down her lip and drew her warm, sweet blood. The sharp whimper increased the intensity of the moment.

"Mmmm.. Sweet..." He licked every single bit of the intoxicant mix of the chocolate, running liquid and her blood off her lips and chin and trailed his way down her neck. His lips worked all over her collar bone while his hand ripped the red chiffon off her body. He pulled off to admire the view of her quivering, milky, smooth body in the yummy cheetah lingerie picked by him.

A couple of sharp tugs and her bra and panties met the rest of the rag on the floor. A sharp moan jumped out of her mouth as he took a hardened nipple in his mouth and sucked hard while his other hand rolled the other sensitive bud between his thumb and forefinger. She desperately tried to pull off the tie but Creed caught her hand.

"Nuh-uh-uh, you can't take it off until I say, frail..." he growled with darkened eyes and plunged her hand into his hair. Her fingers threaded through his hair between soft whimpers as long as he provided undeniable pleasure to both of hers breasts. Now, his lips trailed their path down to his favorite place on a woman's body.

He took his nose close to her unused innocence and inhaled sharply. Unlike all other frails who just smelled pure terrified of his presence hovering over them, this one smelled a heady fusion of fear, anticipation and heavy arousal mixed with the sweet, orchidy scent that'd been filling his nostrils since morning and damn the 'Tooth, he was gonna enjoy every bit of it with some very naughty ideas.

His hand grabbed some of the remaining cherries and crushed them in his strong grip before smearing the sweet pulp over her hot, shivering entrance.

"Ahh...f-feels cold.." Mia moaned.

"Don't worry kitten, it'll warm up soon..." Creed smirked.

A damn loud groan echoed in his ears as Victor's tongue traced over Mia's wet, chocolate covered folds. One of her hands grabbed his hair while the other grasped the edge of piano so tightly her knuckles turned white. The same shit again! The same gut-wrenching sensation was back. She chewed down her lip from crying out loud in pleasure as his skilled tongue assaulted her tight core. Her trembling fingers slipped down onto the keys and some false chords escaped the keyboard. Victor smirked at her reaction.

"You can take off the folds now." she eagerly obeyed his command and the first view her eyes caught was his mouth lapping at her sweet, little pussy.

"OH FUCKKK!" she threw her head back and groaned hard as Victor unexpectedly caught her little button of pleasure between his lips with a mischievous wink and flicked it with his tongue. Creed arched a brow as he heard the tame, simple-minded kitten curse for the first time. So Ms. 'Heck for Hell' can curse too huh? He chuckled at the thought. He was definitely going to use it for the main course.

"Oh gawddd..."

He knew what she wanted. She needed that...release. She had no control over her distracted body anymore. She just grabbed his hair tightly and pushed his mouth against her core. Just one more flick over her clit and Mia threw her head back again and with a sharp, vibrating cry, she received a mind wrecking orgasm. Victor growled in pleasure and eagerly licked all the chocolate and cherry pulp mingled with 'the sourest sweet' taste of her flowing cum off her quivering pussy.

"Enjoyed, frail?" Creed smirkingly stoop up, wiping his chin and looked at her trembling, sweaty body, trying to control her rugged breaths. He laughed sinisterly and attacked her unprepared mouth with his. She tasted herself with the sweet taste of chocolate and mashed cherries on his tongue and moaned again.

 _Now, Time for the real_ _ **deal.**_

He got out of his clothes within a damn blink and chuckled at her bulged out eyes. Traveling down his chiseled, hairy torso, her eyes froze on his almost 10 inch long, thick, rock solid cock, enough to scare the shit out of any experienced woman on the earth. Then how the hell much is it gonna damage her tight, virgin core? the question was horrifying in itself.

Creed inhaled the sharp scent of fresh fear rolling off her. For some very fucked up reasons, he didn't seem to like it tonight. He needed to see the same spitfire back who had been dancing on his nerves since morning and who enjoyed every damn second of his mouth on her cunt. He wanted no quivering pile of shit tonight, he wanted her crazy, hot and hardcore tonight.

"Don't worry, frail, you'll survive tomorrow." he snorted as he stroked his intimidating length. It was his sort of assurance. She sighed and lay down on the flat surface of piano before closing her eyes, chewing her lip in uncertain fear from this colossal feral of man and his rock hard pole.

She waited for his next step but some reason, it never came. Neither his...tower nor his hand, nothing was coming close to her core. A strange frustration emerged inside her and forced her to open her eyes. He was just standing there, doing nothing but touch himself and grin down at her.

"W-Why..?" it came out as a low, shaky whisper.

"Why what?" he grinned again.

"W-Why are you j-just standin' there?" she felt shocked at her own words.

"Why? you want me to do something to you? Ah..lemme guest what it is you want." he took a hold of his erection and touched it to her soaking pussy. "Maybe this..?"

another cracked moan slipped out of her mouth. she wasn't sure about her brain, but her body definitely wanted it and it had overshadowed her brain at the moment.

"C'mon kitten, say you want it, say it and say it dirty because there's no shame in a good fuck." he cockily commanded as he rubbed the tip of his length against her slit. Her eyes rolled closed again. Shit, Why the hell this strange sensation clouding her senses again and again? She couldn't believe he was trying to make _her_ beg for it and her goddamn wanton body was all set to.

"Y-Yes.." she moaned as she bit her lip.

"Yes what?" he demanded, teasing her folds again.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Yes! I want it!" she hissed through clenched teeth, feeling ashamed of her words herself.

He laughed evilly. "Nope, you didn't hear me right. I said if you wanted it, you'd have to ask for it but...like a dirty, little bitch of mine that you are!" damn him! Both his words and touches were driving her insane again. Her self control was completely gone. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes again.

"F-Fuck me." she whispered it at the lowest possible pitch, only a man with heightened hearing like him could hear her. It made him smirk.

"What was that, kitten? I couldn't hear ya, say it again." he ran the tip around her clit this time but never touched it. The tightening pain was too much to endure. The dam of frustration finally broke and-

"Oh c'mon, just fuck me Creed!" she roared. "Just take your big fuckin' cock and plunge it deep into my fuckin' pussy and fuck me hard until i-"

She couldn't even complete the line when Creed just plunged the head of his solid cock into her tight snatch. A weak groan jumped out of her lips.

"Relax kitten, it's gonna hurt a little bit."he pushed a little further, increasing both, pain and her stimulation. She writhed around him in great pain. Victor raked his hands over her silky skin up and down to soothe her. His claws leaving light red trails behind that only increased the intensity of agitation. Despite his animal's strong urges to just rut with the human girl, Creed tried everything in his power to go easy on this one. With one last push, he was completely sheathed inside her and an edgy smell of fresh blood mixed with fear and arousal filled his nostrils.

 _ **Sabertooth grinned contently.**_

"Get ready, frail, you're gonna remember this night till your last fuckin' breath!" with the damn line, Creed pulled his cock out to the tip and then buried it back in to the hilt, earning himself a delicious, loud scream. Gawd, she was so tight. Creed just loved the way her inner walls strangled his length every time he trusted in. She whimpered at every slow but deep stroke of his weapon until the pain finally subsided and gave way to the most intense pleasure she'd ever felt. Soon the painful whimpers and cries turned into seductive moans and soft pants that spurred Creed on to go faster.

Mia couldn't even catch a breath as he locked her legs around his waist and started pistoned in and out of her at an insane speed while his other hand traveled up and grabbed her breast. Her ecstatic cries and strangled pants were music to his ears but he needed to see her eyes, needed to feel his lips on hers as he'd push them both over the edge. He leaned in and gathered her delirious body in his arms, his pole still ramming into her and sat her down on the edge of piano.

"Open yer eyes frail, look at me as I fuck your sweet, needy pussy!" her mind was too euphoric to do as he said but a small part of it still followed his command and she opened her eyes groggily. he fucked her even harder as his intense gaze caught them. She interlaced her fingers behind his neck tightly and bit down her lip in pure ecstacy. She looked the most beautiful thing in the world to him at the moment.

His lips advanced and caught hers in a hot, passionate liplock. With this record speed, it didn't take her long to reach her second mind blowing climax of the night.

"O-Oh gawddd, Victor...I'm gonna..." she trembled against his lips. Her body was going through the same sensation again but it was much more powerful this time.

"Fuck yes, baby...cum for me.." Creed growled against her lips and increased his speed to an impossible level. In return she kissed his harder and moved with him to meet his brutal thrusts as far as possible. The end was near and Sabertooth was thrashing inside. He also wanted his share on the frail, if not as a fuck, then as an imprint. Yes, he wanted the frail to look _ **theirs**_ in every motherfucker's eyes out there till her fucking death and for that...

 _ **Sabertooth needed to mark her.**_

Victor surrendered to Sabertooth's urge. He broke the kiss and took his mouth to the sensitive joint of Mia's neck and shoulder and buried his fangs into the soft skin. With a loud, cracking scream of agony, Mia received her strongest soul shuddering orgasm. She tried to push him away but bucked against him at the same time. Creed smirked and tightened his grip on her ass. The sweet, coppery taste of her blood and her walls clenching around his cock so tightly, both sent him over the fucking edge and with a deafening, animalistic roar, Creed spilled his thick, white cum deep inside her.

"That was the best fuckin' orgasm I've ever had!" Creed admitted pantingly but Mia didn't say anything in response. He pulled off to see her face. She was a totally blacked out mess right now. Her ill body couldn't take such a heavy pleasure. Creed smirked and picked up in his arms before taking her to her bedroom.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Her exhausted eyes forced themselves open as the annoying beep of her alarm hit at her ears. Her hand moved to switch it off while she tried to regain her senses and the first thing she felt was a damn sharp sting of a painful bite on her neck. She touched it and was immediately reminded of the euphoric night she'd spent. _With Victor._

He was right. She'd never EVER forget the previous night till her last breath. Desire, fear, arousal and pain. She let herself drown into the violent whirl of all these emotions last night and found the best pleasure in the world but...how she ended up here, in her room? Because the last thing she remembered from the last night was she on the piano and Victor fuc... She blushed at that memory.

Her bone-tired frame rolled over to grab a feel of Victor's warm body but found nothing but cold, empty sheet. And that's when it ran into her. It was just a _'one day'_ thing.

Her eyes were fully awake now. After a great struggle, she sat up against the headboard and sighed. Like any other damn morning of life, she was totally alone in her room. What else could she expect from a guy like him? _The Sex._ That was what their deal was about. When he got it, he was just _gone_. But couldn't he even stay just to say a goodbye? She didn't know why she was feeling so strange but it hurt something deep inside her.

She tried to control the rising ripple of emotions that was forcing her to want to cry and slipped out of her bed. After wrapping the sheet around her naked body, she waddled out of the room. The painful walk was a result of the great pounding she took from Victor's impossibly big length. She advanced toward the slightly ajar door to close it but her eyes made her feet change their direction towards the piano as they caught a beautiful bouquet of orchids and a maroon velvet box on it.

There was a note beneath the box. She hastily picked it up and raked her eyes over the words written on it.

 _I know I'll be on my flight by the time you wake up and read it. The last night was awesome and I'd definitely stay to get a good morning fuck if it wasn't just a 'one day' shit. Leaving money as a thanks would make you feel like a whore so I got you the damn box. I'm sure you haven't opened it yet so just open it first and then come back to fuckin' letter._

She promptly unclasped the box. Her eyes were sparkling with the shine of a beautiful gold pendent with a diamond studded piano engraved on it. Her widened eyes looked back to the note.

 _It's your late valentine's day gift if that's what you wanna call it. It's an exchange of your brooch because I hate favors. Show it off to your friends until you're bored with it and then pleaseee, don't keep it as a fuckin' reminder of your first fuckin' one night stand. Just go out and sell it and go for all the remaining things you haven't seen, tasted or enjoyed yet with that money and yes, roses've never been my kinda shit so these orchids for you because they always remind me of you._

 _Creed._

She clutched the note to her chest. a small smile rose from the corners of her lips as she looked back at the box and orchids with glistening eyes. It was definitely the best Valentine's Day of her life.

-:-:-:-:THE END:-:-:-:-

 **Hope it was an okay one and I didn't prove myself a total dumbass about the smut scenes. Happy Valentine's Day in advance peeps :D!**


End file.
